I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to data transfer. More specifically, the invention relates to digital data transfer over a digital network.
II. Description of the Related Art
The bloom of the Internet has encouraged many companies and individuals to establish an Internet presence. For example, a company may create a web page which describes its products and services and allows a user to place a purchase order. These web pages are stored on web servers. A user may access a web page from the a web server using web browser software running on a computer. The web page may contain links to other information at the same site or other web sites.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing an Internet connection. A user originates a file request from a web browser 20. The web browser 20 may comprise a personal computer, a network terminal or any other manner of digital user terminal capable of executing web browsing software. The request is passed through a series of routers 22A-22N of the Internet 24. The routers 22A-22N do not examine the contents of the request but simply transfer the request to an appropriate web server 26 according to an address header. The web server 26 examines the contents of the request and responds with the requested file.
When a user would like to access information on the Internet, the user enters a uniform resource locator (URL) into the web browser. The URL is basically a pointer to the location of an object. For example, "http: .backslash..backslash.www.internic.net.backslash.rfc.backslash.rfc1738. txt" is the URL address which points to a Request For Comment document which describes uniform resource locators. In the URL, the "http" indicates that the HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP) protocol is used to access the site. A double backslash indicates that a host name follows such as "www.internic.net". A single backslash indicates that either a directory or a filename follows. In this case, "rfc" is a directory and "rfc1738.txt" is the file in that directory which is displayed when this URL is requested by the web browser 20.
The World Wide Web is built on top of the Internet. HTTP is the client/server protocol used most commonly on the World Wide Web. HTTP is used to set up communication between a client and a server and pass commands and files between the two systems.
HTTP provides a means for a web browser to access a web server and request documents created using the HyperText Markup Language (HTML). HTML web pages can include images, sound clips, text files and other types of objects. Some of the objects may not be part of the original HTML parent file (the base component of the web document) requested by the web browser 20. Instead, the HTML parent file contains external references to these inline objects, which are in the form of other data files on the server. When a user retrieves the HTML parent file on the web browser, the inline objects are also retrieved and inserted into the displayed of the document. Thus, an HTML document (or "page") actually consists of the HTML parent file along with any additional sound, graphics and multimedia inline objects specified with the parent file. For example, the inline objects may include advertising banners, sliders, bullet listings, graphic images, sound clips or other such items.
FIG. 2 is a timing diagram showing data transfer to and from the web browser 20. In FIG. 2, time progresses from left to right. The upward pointing arrows indicate outgoing messages from the web browser 20 intended for the web server 26. Downward arrows indicate incoming messages received at the web browser 20 from the web server 26. For simplicity of illustration, each incoming and outgoing message appears to be transferred instantaneously. In actual implementations, the transfer of each message typically requires a discernible amount of time.
An outgoing message 30 carries the initial URL request. In response, an incoming message 32 carries the first portion of a response to the request carried in the outgoing message 30. An incoming message 34 and an incoming message 36 correspond to a second and third portion of the response.
Assume that the incoming message 32 contains an external reference to an inline object. The web browser 20 examines the incoming information and in response sends an outgoing message 38 which carries a request for the inline object. For illustration purposes, we shall assume that the inline object is a sound clip.
Following the outgoing message 38, the web browser 20 receives an incoming message 40 containing additional information corresponding to the initial request carried in the outgoing message 30. After reception of the incoming messages corresponding to the initial request, the web browser 20 begins to receive the sound clip within an incoming message 42. In an incoming message 44, the web browser 20 continues to receive information concerning the sound clip.
Assume that the incoming message 42 contains an external reference to an inline object which is an ad banner. An outgoing message 46 carries a request for the ad banner. Following the outgoing message 46, the web browser 20 receives an incoming message 48 and an incoming message 50 containing additional information corresponding to the sound clip. Finally, in an incoming message 52, the web browser 20 receives the information concerning the ad banner.
Each time that the web browser 20 requests information from the web server 26, a delay is incurred. For example, notice that a time delay .alpha.T.sub.1A elapses between the outgoing message 30 and the corresponding incoming message 32. The delay includes two primary components: (i) the round-trip delay associated with connection to the web server 26 and (ii) the response time of the web server 26. In the FIG. 2 example, the transfers of the inline objects are delayed by transfers of previously requested objects and the parent file and the time delays .DELTA.T.sub.2A and .DELTA.T.sub.3A are, therefore, longer than the delay .DELTA.T.sub.1A.
As described in more detail below, because the HTTP protocol requires the web browser to examine the parent file and generate separate requests for the inline objects, the introduction of a link which introduces significant delay can greatly increase the amount of time required to fully retrieve and display a web page. For example, if the user's internet access channel includes a satellite link, the time required to retrieve a web page that includes a single inline object will be at least twice the round-trip delay of the satellite link. Further, the need to separately request inline objects produces unnecessary traffic over the communications link. The present invention seeks to overcome these problems without the need to modify the HTTP protocol.